Kiss and Control Preview
by Winterbeauti
Summary: This is a preview to a new Cap story. Back story to come this is a random chapter somewhere in the story. When a flawless blonde agent appears and seduces the Captain, she awakens something inside of him neither of them can control. Warning the preview is XXX.


**Hey guys this is a new Captain America story. This is just the preview depending on the response I get will depend if I do more chapters to it Please note this is the edited version I promised.**

**Kiss and Control Preview **

The dead bolt slid across the door, locking them in; in all actuality it was to keep everyone else out. Barely a second passed from the moment the door was locked to when he slammed her back against it.

"Steve..." was all she could manage before his full smooth lips came down on hers. He kissed her hard and hungry. His helmet hit the ground with a thud as she struggled to keep up with the press of his lips. His warm wet mouth forced her lips apart, pushing his tongue against hers. The over whelming scent of his sweat and the scrape of stubble across the skin of her jaw made her knees go weak. The kiss went on and on, both of them unwilling to break it. Jinx clutched at Steve's biceps, finding only the hard curve of muscle under his heavy suit.

He pushed her head back, enforcing his dominance over the agent. She knew better then to fight him for it; he could easily overpower her considering his physique. He was one of the strongest team members, a born leaders. He could have whatever he wanted and at that particular moment he wanted her.

He ripped his lips away from hers, staring at her. His blue eyes were wild with lust, glowing in the dim light of the moon trickling in through the window. The gaze made her shiver. Heat rippled over her spine and down between her legs. Warmth began to take over her womanhood, moisture licked its way over her skin, her quivering lips, pulsing begging for the soldier's touch. "Oh god," she breathed weakly, not trying to fight the feeling. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like all the air had been forced from her lungs. The handsome young man had awoken feelings inside of her she thought had been beaten out of her long ago.

He let go of her hands, moving them to rest against the wall on either side of her head. Breathing heavily, he didn't say anything for a moment or two, just stared at her with those eyes;. When he spoke his words scared her: "I'm taking what's mine." His voice was raw, the words coming out as almost more of a growl.

It was a sound she had believed she would never hear come out of the Captain. The thought of this controlled, well-trained soldier giving in to his animalistic nature spurred her arousal to a whole new level. _So this is what I've awoken, this is what Captain Rogers kept hidden and restrained for all those years. _

Steve had lost all control of his want for this beautiful agent. He didn't care what Director Fury said or what the consequences that would follow his actions might be; he needed her. Two times before she had slipped into his barracks by the cover of night undetected. On both occasions they had never made it all the way to their end goal: to move as one and take part in the erotic pleasures of lovemaking. This time he wasn't going to let his chance slip. _Third time's the charm, Rogers, _he told himself. He studied her uniform. Like his own, the heavy fabric was torn in several places. _Easy access. _He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

She reached out, cupping his jaw and bringing him in for another kiss. "Captain," she whispered, licking his bottom lip. "If you want me, take me."

Her words made him snap. Pinning her back against the wall with more force than before, he pushed his tongue farther into her mouth. The action was greeted by her sucking on it eagerly; she wanted this as much as he did. Normally she would be giving him orders, but now he was in charge and could make this high-ranking agent do whatever he wished. Knowing this fuelled the beast inside of him. "Sometimes I can't imagine how I went so long without pinning you down and running my hands all over you. Having my way with you." Their lips were barely a millimetre apart as he spoke. His hands left the wall and suited his actions to his words. The tips of his gloved fingers trailed her breasts and hard stomach, traced her hidden hip bones.

Unclasping her gun belt, he let it fall to the floor with a loud thud. The tip of his tongue grazed the curve of her lower lips, tasting the sweet mint of her lip-gloss, and being rewarded with the tingling sensation that lasted for only a moment.

Her hands fell away from his jaw to his shoulders and around to the back of his neck. Perfectly manicured hands found their way into the short, blonde, sweat-soaked hair at the nape of his neck. Steve's large hands travelled back north over her body, his gloved finger tips seeking slashes in her outfit. Upon finding one he stroked the exposed skin, the touch of the warm leather sending tremors though her body.

She arched away from the wall as his hands slid over her breast. The blissful feeling sent shock waves of heat and pleasure straight to her clitoris. His hands didn't linger long; they didn't stop until they found the collar of her bodysuit. His broad fingers slid beneath the heavy cloth, pulling it away from her skin. Jinx hadn't been prepared for his actions. He tugged roughly on the fabric until it gave at the seams and flaws. She was stripped of her bodysuit in one smooth swift motion. The cold air stroked her skin, making every inch of her shiver and beg for Steve's closeness. He pulled back, admiring his handy work as he letting out a shuddering sigh of pleasure.

"Oh god..." she murmured as she stood there almost completely naked, nothing but a black thong and her boots covering minimal of her paleskin. Shredded fabric from her uniform hung around the tops of her boots. She could feel her hungry wet vagina pulsing, dampening the fabric of the thong. Goosebumps raising on her sink, the heat of Steve's gaze and the touch of the cold air caused her pink nipples to darken and become erect. They begged for his touch.

This was the first time he had seen a woman naked. He inspected the beautiful ivory skin, glowing in the token of light, and the flawless, curves of her large breasts, stomach and hips, memorizing every dimple, freckle and scar. He saw Agent November as an angel in that moment. The black sheer underwear was contrasting against her white skin.

As he gazed at her she looking longingly back at her soldier. His was a strong form. He was a man made of hardened war muscle with loving eyes that hid no emotion and lips like morphine. The rips that marred his patriotic uniform exposed warm, flawless flesh. A large section of material was missing from his ribs, taking with it some of his skin. Blood seeped from the wound, turning the white accents to red.

"Steve..." she gasped, this time in worry, reaching out to touch the injury.

But he wouldn't let her and grabbed her wrist. Stepping forward, he pinned it to her side. "Tonight, you're following my orders." Releasing her wrist, he slowly pulled off his gloves. The sight made her wish he was already naked, pinning her to the bed and forcing himself into her. The sound of the leather hitting the floor and the feeling of him seizing her hips drew a moan from her throat. He pressed his clothed body tightly to her bare one. His uniform was cool to the touch. He assaulted the tender flesh of her neck, biting and kissing. Arching her neck forward, begging for more, she began feeling faint with pleasure as his hands roamed her body. Every touch of the rough fabric, every stroke of his hand and each flutter of his tongue made her shiver. The ever present wetness between her legs grew.

His shaky breath was hot on her skin. A small gasp left her lips as he slipped a muscular thigh between her legs, spreading them wide apart and pressing his body tighter to hers. His bare hands slipped over her hips to cradle the curve of her ass. He pulled her away from the wall only enough to gain better access her womanhood.

As he pulled her forward her most sacred area slid against the rough fabric covering his thigh. The tingling feeling made her bite her lip; it shot through her core. Before she could recover he shifted forward, grinding his large erection against her. Her wetness dampened the crotch of his uniform.

"Oh..." Her back arched, forcing his lips down onto her breasts. "Captain..." she sighed as he continued to grind against her with more force.

Bowing his head, he took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking on the sweet, dark , puckered nipple. His other hand came up to massage and stroke the opposite breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

The thought of a lower ranking officer such as him taking advantage of her, ordering her around, aroused her to the point of no return. She reached for his belt but was stopped short. His teeth came down on her nipple, pulling on it.

"Captain... Please..." She couldn't manage anything more. Her wetness began to drip down her thighs. The hand that cradled her ass pulled roughly on the band of her thong. He knew that after her uniform the flimsy thong would be nothing.

He pulled the last bit of fabric from her body as he slid the tip of his tongue over her breast and along her sharp, prominent collar bone, slowly drawing back away from her. A small whimper passed her lips. He was so far away from her when she wanted every inch of his body against hers. His lips were moist and swollen as his eyes skimmed over her flushed body. His erection strained against his pants. He could feel the pre-cum collecting on the head of his cock, dampening the front of his boxers. The sight of her standing so submissively made his mouth go dry. He couldn't take the barrier his uniform made between them; he needed to feel her skin on his.

Pulling the lapel of his uniform open and dragging the zipper down with urgency, he shed the heavy Kevlar over jacket, exposing the tight blue spandex long sleeve. He knew she wouldn't be able to control herself seeing him like this. Subconsciously, Jinx bit her lip, the sight of him in that shirt making her heart flutter. The fabric clung to the curve of his large muscles in all the right ways. Slowly, she reached out and slipped her hand under the hem of the shirt. Cold fingers slipped against his sweat-dampened skin. The palm of her hand flattened against his abdomen, causing his muscles to tense.

His eyes closed. "Jinx," he breathed, laying his hand over hers as she pushed the cloth up.

With every touch, every inch she came closer to removing his shirt, his well sculpted muscles contracted. His skin was searing to the touch almost as if he had a fever, but she knew that wasn't the case. The serum had amplified everything about him, including his sex drive. Steve impatiently grasped the fabric of his shirt and pulled it off over his head before returning his hands to her body, pushing her back and restraining her with his large frame.

"Steve, you have no idea how hot you look right now," she breathed, dragging her nails down his chest lightly, wringing a shuddering moan from his chest.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," he whispered, drawing his body flush against hers, burying his face against her neck. The intimate contact of their bodies drew an involuntary moan form the both of them. Jinx kissed his neck, breathing in the musky smell of his skin. "But it still gets me hot," she whispered reaching down for his belt.

His lips found their way back to hers as he reached to help unclasp his belt. He guided her hands through the motions of the difficult clasp. Once the belt was undone, she pushed his pants past his hips, releasing some of his confines.

"That's enough, beautiful." His voice was soft but authoritative and she let him remove her hands from his body, locking them behind her back.

"Steve..." she whispered.

"Shhh... I'll be gentle," he whispered against her ear, his free hand slipping from her outer thigh to between her legs. She inhaled sharply at the feeling of his touch. Tentatively, he slid his long fingers through the silky wetness, dipping one strong broad finger into her vagina.

"Oh, Cap," she moaned, arching into his hand. Her velvety walls clenched tightly around his finger before releasing. His breath moist against her ear as he pulled out, pushing two fingers in. Her body quivered as he stroked her insides with a come hither motion. He wanted to prepare her for him. Despite Steve being a shy and modest man, that was one place in which he knew he was blessed with both length and girth. He spread his fingers, opening her. Her body withered under his touch.

"Steve, please, I need you. Please take me now." She begged for him to give her the release she needed.

"You're not ready yet," he whispered, biting and pulling on her earlobe, pushing his fingers as deep as they could go.

"I don't care. Captain Rogers, please. I need you filling me, stretching me." She knew she was babbling but she didn't care; she wanted the Captain in every way. Her words hitched and she bit her lip, her hips bucking forward against his hand.

Letting go of her hand, his hand came up to cup her face. Raising her head, he quieted her screams with his mouth. Her body begged for more; his fingers were too much of a tease. He could feel her muscles pulsing around them.

The familiar warmth was building in her lower belly; she was going to cum from just this. As an agent, she had been with a few men, mainly to get something from them or to kill them, but none of them had made her feel the way he did. None of them had made her orgasm and yet the captain could do it with inexperienced hands. The warmth overtook her body and she felt her body tense, her mind blanking out. She gripped his body, as if she was holding on for dear life as she was consumed. Riding the waves of pleasure, his name passed her lips. Moans and screams filled the air.

"Steve..." she cried out his name as she felt the warmth pour from her and over his hand. Her head dropped to his shoulder as she came down off her high. "Oh god, Steve," she whispered against his chest as he slipped his fingers from her body. His finger tips stroked the sensitive nub of her clitoris, sending little shudders through her as she began to stand on her own again, using Steve and the wall for support."Steve... I..." She brushed her blonde bangs out of her face.

"I'm not done with you yet." His icy eyes stared at her slowly as he brought his hand up between them. Her juices trickled over her skin, dripping down on to the hardwood like liquid pearls. She leaned in, watched his actions with pleasure. He reached forward, running his wet index finger in-between her breasts, over her stomach. Her eyes followed his hands as they dropped lower, she came to realize he had pushed his boxers past his hips, pulling his little soldier from the confines. Her eyes grew wider as she watched him move his cum covered hand from her body to his manhood.

The pearl of pre-cum dripping from his slit ran down the underside of his penis. Slowly, he began to stroke himself, slathering himself with her juices. Instinctively, she licked her lips, remembering how he had tasted when he had spilled into her mouth so long ago.

In the dim light, she could still gaze in awe at what god graced him with. Nine inches, rock hard, curving up towards his belly button. Framed by a soft tuft of blond hair and large swollen balls she found her knees growing weak again. Reaching for it she wanted to pleasure him but he wouldn't have that.

He grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head, pulling her chin up to look at him. "None of that." He pressed against her. His manhood flush against her stomach. "Face the wall. Now," he commanded.

"Captain..."

"That's an order." His voice was hoarse.

With a smirk, she turned around, bracing herself with her arms and bending over slightly, arching her back. She heard Steve's moan of approval as he slid his hand over her back. Her pussy pulsed with anticipation of what was to come. His one hand gripped her hips while his other guided his manhood to her entrance. The tip slipped in.

"Oh god..." she whimpered, her muscles contracting around only the first half inch of him. She cried out in intimate pleasure as Steve's bare hot arousal slowly invaded her.

"Jinx," he groaned, pushing his head all the way in.

"Captain," she moaned.

Inch by inch, he pushed in. She could hear him moaning, panting her name over and over again as if it could mean anything in the world. Finally, he was buried to the hilt inside of her. She could feel him twitch inside of her.

"You feel so good inside me," she breathed, looking over her shoulder.

"You're so..." He began to pull out to the point where only the head was still inside her, "So tight." He thrust back into her. The shock of his hips slamming into hers tore a single word from her: "YES!" He started with slow deep hard thrusts, getting her used to his size. She felt him lean against her back.

"How's this?" he asked, gasping for breath.

"Please, Captain Rogers, harder... faster."

She could hear him laugh slightly before giving her what she wanted. Steadily, his rhythm picked up pace. He felt so good sliding into her over and over again. His movements became smoother as time went on. His hands came up to the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her blond curls.

"Oh god, yes, Captain."

He could feel her pulsing around him and, leaning forward, he reached around, fondling her breasts. As his hands came against her bosoms, another orgasm came over her. He pulled her back by her hair, ravaging her neck with his mouth as she lost herself. "Steve, I'm..." Her body shook, her muscles constricting around him as she screamed out in pleasure.

"Jinx," he breathed, letting go of her hair, kissing her shoulders. He put his hand above her head to support his body better. Moving his other hand down to her clit, he kept his pace up, his breath coming in hot raged gasps against her neck and back.

She could feel him dripping inside of her, the muscles of his abdomen beginning to contract. He was coming close to release.

"Captain Rogers..." She bit her lips as her orgasm continued.

His teeth grazed her skin, his thrusts becoming erratic. She cried out again as he pulled her hips back into his thrusts. His balls slapped against her. He thrust once more and she felt it. A loud moan escaped his chest as he came, spilling his seed into her. His body quivering, his knees started to give as he rested, his chest against her back. She turned her head to look back at him. His body and face had a sheen of sweat glistening over them.

She pressed her lips to his as she supported his body. "I love you, Captain America."

He opened his eyes to gaze into hers. "I love you too, Agent November."

"Don't try and move yet," she whispered.

"I don't plan on it."

They stood there, braced against the wall, Steve still inside of her, as time passed. She stared at him, his eyes closed and breath heavy. His manhood started to go limp, allowing some of the cum to drip from her over their legs. She needed to get Steve into bed, before he collapsed of exhaustion. "Steve..." she whispered, "can you stand?"

He just nodded, bracing himself against the wall so she could shift, allowing him to slip from her. He watched with half-lidded eyes as she turned and wrapped her arms around him, supporting him.

"Come on, handsome, let's get you into bed." She smiled, helping him to the across the room. Laying him down, she removed his boots, pants and boxers, then her own boots, and crawled in next to him. Pressing her body to his, she covered them with the thin blanket. "I love you," she whispered, laying her head on his chest.

He let out a deep sigh, placing an arm around her. "Jinx, you're my everything." His words were mumbled. He was drifting off to sleep already.

She smiled to herself as she leaned up and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Sleep well, soldier."


End file.
